Sonic's Journey
by sonicluvr242
Summary: A whole new adventure featuring Sonic and his friends! A lot of fun stuff! My second story I hope you like it! Leave a review! :)
1. A Whole New Story

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! It's me, sonicluvr242 again! So unfortunately, my first fic "Smash School" was taken down by for its low quality (-_-'). I've gotten better since then, so in this story, I've gone and fixed every last spelling error (which you all didn't like) so I shouldn't see this being taken down any time soon. And good thing. THIS IS GONNA BE BIIIIIIIIIIIIIG~ Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1: A Whole New Story

Sonic opened his eyes and breathed in the new air. The world had just been saved from Eggman's many robots once more. Sun shined brightly on the world, and Sonic was happy to be alive. Eggman wasn't happy. He got owned by Sonic.

Suddenly, Eggman laughed. "Bahahaha! You thought that you'd be able to stop me forever, didn't you sonic the hedgehog?"

"Yeah! Cuz that's what I always do! Kick your fat butt!" Sonic said victoriously! Sonic then went into a ball and charged at Eggman to kick his big fat butt once more.

Suddenly, Eggman laughed again. "Bahahaha!" Then he pushed a button which caused the ground to shake. Sonic was confused but stood his ground and smirked smugly but it was too late. The Chaos emeralds shot out of the ground and attached to Eggman's back. He kept laughing as a dazzlingly evil light enveloped his body. "It's Super Eggman time!" The emeralds exploded to reveal a golden Eggman with flowing golden hair. It was kinda sexy but it wasn't sexy because it was Eggman. The explosion blew Sonic off his feet, and Eggman quickly opened up a wormhole that Sonic fell into.

Sonic yelled "NOOOOOOOOOO" and Eggman laughed. "I am in control now. Time to rule this world…."

Shadow was watering the flowers outside Sonic's house. He lost a bet. His house looked like a big blue Sonic head made out of wood with a door where his mouth is. It was like Sonic's face was looking at you and winking at you. Suddenly, a wormhole opened up and Sonic flew out. "SONIC!" Shadow yelled as he left the flowers to die.

"Shadow!" Sonic yelled as he hit the ground. "It's horrible! Eggman's got the Chaos Emerald. All of them."

"You don't mean!" Shadow yelped with his hands on his mouth.

"I do mean! Eggman has gotten all the Chaos Emeralds which means that he's gone SUPER!"

Shadow sulked. "I knew this day would come. Back when I was still nothing but an experiment, Maria talked of how Eggman had had a plan to use all of the Chaos Emeralds to eventually become Super Eggman and use his newfound power to rule over the world. I probably should have told you about this before."

"It's okay Shadow. What's important now is that we stick together and hope that Eggman doesn't mess everything up."

A flower exploded.

"Well so much for that," Sonic said as he sighed. He knew that he couldn't do this alone and even though he and Shadow were kinda mean to each other sometimes, they had to work together and stop Eggman from destroying the world! But they couldn't do this alone! "We should probably find Tails." Sonic said as Shadow nodded in agreement with his arms crossed. So they began to run over to Tails' house.

They arrived at Tails house to see that it had been taken over by a huge vine with thorns and it was slapping Tails house a lot, breaking it apart! "No! My house!" Tails screamed as he ran over to his plane. "Sonic! Whats going on? Whats this big plant?"

"Tails! Eggman has gone Super and is controlling the entire world! We need you to come with us to stop him! You're in?" He said with a sly smirk.

Tails smiled because he was ready to go on another adventure ever since that last adventure they had with those ugly six guys. "Okay! Let me just get my plane!" He arrived at his plane only to realize that he had left his keys inside the house. Shadow growled at the big vine that was guarding the house. "I got this!" He yelled.

Shadow then dashed toward the giant vine and gave it a running kick, which made the vine fly backward with pain. But it wasn't down yet. The vine swang back and grabbed Shadow's foot, trapping him. He could see the keys, but they were too far away to reach. If only he had some Chaos emeralds then he could Chaos Control his way out of it. Every time he tried moving, the thorns dug into him deeper. But then Sonic came in while the vine was distracted, grabbed the keys and used the keys to cut the vine open, spraying plant juice everywhere. Shadow was free and they had the key (Haha! Poem!)

Tails grabbed the key carefully. "Eww, it's covered in plant blood."

Sonic laughed. "Silly Tails, that's not plant blood! It's just some nutrients."

Tails grumbled. "Nutrients are still pretty gross, too." He plugged the key into the plane and they sped off flying away to another friends house against the evil sky.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you really liked the first chapter! I know that this story is gonna go somewhere epic, so I hope you stay reading! Leave a review and follow cuz its gonna be AWWWWWWWESOME!**


	2. Saving Amy

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm glad that you all thought that my first chapter was awesome! Time to continue the epic story of Super Eggman! (PS. Sorry I'm so…well…not uploading anything….**

Chapter 2: Saving Amy

Shadow and Tails and Sonic flew on the plane over the world that was being invaded by Eggman. "We need to get to Amy's house before something bad happens, since Eggman's got the whole world in his hands. Who knows what sort of stuff could be going down over at A-swizzle's!"

"A-swizzle?"

"Oh, that's the nickname I gave to Amy."

Tails smiled. "I think it's cute!"

Shadow nodded, but still pretended not to care. "I guess it's okay. So where's A-swizzle's house, again?"

Tails giggled at hearing Shadow say such a cute name. "Well according to this radar right here, she lives right here at the bottom of Pumpkin Hill."

Sonic looked down inquisitively. "Isn't that right outside Soleanna?"

Tails nodded. "Alright! Let's get flying!"

So they flew across the land and avoided a crap ton of lightning that Eggman was sending their way. They say that lightning never strikes twice in the same place but Eggman made an exception trying to get Sonic but he still failed. He kept on trying to strike them all the way to Amy's house. But they made it to find that Amy had been captured by a giant man made out of the dirt from the ground. It had big yellow eyes of evil and it grabbed Amy and held her hostage.

"A-Swizzle!" Sonic cried, seeing his beloved caught by a dirtman. "I'll stop this dirt dude!" But then the dirt dude fired a laser at Sonic from a distance and it hit him! "AGH!" He screamed! "What was that?" he asked.

The dirtman just laughed. It sounded like a guy that was laughing while he had a scoopful of dirt in his mouth. "Puny pathetic hegehogs! Don't you know that you cant even defeat my power?"

Sonic just smirked and threw himself at the man of dirt (kinda like man of steel only evil and dirt) but he flew threw it like it was a dust cloud (or in this case dirt cloud). The dirtman laughed once more! "I have your precious pink captured in my grasp" he laughed as he turned into a cloud and flew away with Amy.

But Tails had none of it.

"AMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" he yelled to the heavens as he flew at this cloud! He had to be careful so that the plane didn't turn Amy into blood everywhere! All it took was some smooth flying and BOOM! The dirtman was no more.

There was a problem. A-swizzle was falling down fast and the plane couldn't go down fast enough. She was gonna fall on the rocks if something wasn't done. Sonic knew what to do though as he flew through the air and grabbed her. But then HE was falling into the rocks. So Shadow just Chaos Controled and moved the rocks out of the way! AND THE DAY WAS SAVED!

Sonic looked out into the horizon which was slowly turning red because of Eggman. "I can't believe we'd let this happen."

Shadow walked up and said. "Me neither." And then he jumped in the air and he did a somersalt to land on a rock below the cliff they were on. "Me neither," he repeated dramatically.

Sonic had to yell so he could hear him. "Hey Shadow! What are you thinking about?"

Shadow just looked into the horizon silently and dramatically.

Sonic laughed. "Gotcha"

Sonic jumped down just like Shadow did to get close so that he didn't have to yell everything. "Hey its okay" he said sincerely.

Shadow shook hi head. "Not this time. Not this time." He said twice.

Then all of a sudden a huge wave came up and splashed over both of them. Sonic tried laughing but he couldn't because the wave had captured him and was dragging him out to sea.

"Eggman!" Shadow yelled! He went back to the camp to warn the others!

Tails and Amy were talking to each other about where they were going to go next! "So using his map we can fly all across Radical Highway to meet up with Knuckles! Then we'l go-"

"GUYS!" they were interrupted by Shadow, who was charging in! "ALL OF YOUR PLANS DON'T MATTER! SONIC GOT EATTEN BY A MONSTER WAVE! WOW I NEVER EXPECTED TO SAY THAT SENTENCE!"

The two began to totally freak out but Shadow kept cool as he hopped in the plane and they all flew off to find sonic in the ocean.

**AN: AGAIN SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATE! IVE JUST BEEN SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BUSY WITH A TON OF STUFF RECENTLY ALSO SHOUTOUT TO MY NEW FANFIC BBFL SNUGGLESTHEFLUFFYKITTEN (GIVE HIM SOME FOLLOWS!) THANK YOU SO MUCH REVIEW PLZ! ;)**


End file.
